


Fa La La La

by yespolkadot_kitty



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Light Smut, Snark, Tree Trimming, festive silliness, loki is grumpy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yespolkadot_kitty/pseuds/yespolkadot_kitty
Summary: Loki wants the tree trimmed optimally.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 55





	Fa La La La

“Oh, _I’m sorry,_ I didn’t know they taught you Tree Dressing 101 on Asgard,” you snarked as Loki moved a decoration you’d placed again. He couldn’t just let it alone.

“My brother is unfortunately a perfectionist,” Thor boomed from the other side of the room where he stood pouring some eggnog. Jane had advised that you go very generous with the bourbon. As ever, she knew. You glanced over at the petite scientist as she concentrated on wrapping a gift at the table. She caught your gaze and rolled her eyes. You loved her sass.

“If he’s a perfectionist, goodness knows what he’s doing with me,” you deadpanned.

Loki finally stepped back from the tree. “There is little point in doing anything unless you do it optimally,” he murmured, then looked over at you. “You, my darling, are Midgardian perfection, and so I knew you would have to be mine.”

You tried to ignore the way your heart turned over. “Well. When you put it like that.”

“Ever silver tongued,” Thor observed as he handed you a glass of eggnog. He offered one to Loki but the Jotunn shook his head. You knew he preferred whiskey on the rocks. Actually, his first preference was to lick the whiskey off your naked skin. Your cheeks burned. 

Loki looked over and you knew that he knew when the hint of a smile tugged at his mouth.

You needed to keep it under wraps until Thor and Jane went home. Or at least into another room.

Instead, you grabbed up another tree decoration. Outside, snow drifted down behind the huge panes of glass across the front of Stark Tower. 

“Stop right there,” Loki warned. “That abomination is to go nowhere near this Christmas Tree.”

You rolled your eyes. “Last year you said, and I quote, _this Midgardian holiday is for deluded fools and children.””_

Loki frowned as Jane laughed, adding, “that was before Thor let him loose on candy canes and gingerbread and all the other food you can’t get away with eating the rest of the year.”

You dangled the little snowman with his furry Santa hat and jaunty bell covering what you assumed was a snowy snowman dick. “C’mon. He’s cute.”

“ _Kittens_ are cute. _That_ is an exercise in what can go wrong when Midgard has as many pointless stores as you do,” Loki snarked, adjusting the traditional Nordic style wooden fairy that perched on top of the Christmas tree. Satisfied, he stepped back. 

You placed the snowman anyway, shooting a _bite me_ look at Loki. The little ornament looked so happy with his little bell-dick. 

Loki growled your name. “I believe, I said no.”

You tossed back eggnog. “What’cha gonna do, big bad?”

He narrowed his eyes. “Take it off, or I shan’t be responsible for my actions.”

“Whatever.” You knew you were baiting him now, and you reached for another tacky decoration - a cow wearing an elf outfit - and held it aloft. “You aren’t the boss of me, Reindeer Games.”

He hated that nickname and you knew it, but hey, it was Christmas.

Out of the corner of your eye, you saw Jane grab Thor by the wrist and yank him from the room. “But it’s just getting interesti-” you heard him say as she cut off his sentence by closing the door.

You’d always liked Jane. 

“If you want it so bad, come and get it.” You set down your eggnog and jumped up on the sofa, holding the little cow just out of reach.

“Believe me, I will.” He had that look now. The one you knew meant multiple orgasms were only minutes away. You felt yourself getting wet already.

He chased you around the room for thirty seconds, but neither of you wanted to avoid each other for long. When he caught you around the waist, you half-shrieked, in pleasure and excitement, and he silenced you with a kiss. “Naughty girl.”

You raised a brow. “Guess you better punish me, or it’s more suggestive snowmen for you.”

“You leave me no choice.” In short order, he stripped you of your clothes by the soft, twinkling lights of the Christmas tree. Outside, the snowfall against the black night sky made you feel like you and Loki were in your own private cocoon of Christmas, and when he kissed you again, you melted into him, swallowing his throaty groan as you cupped him intimately through his jeans. Jeans were new to Loki, and _my God_ did his ass look amazing in them. You wrangled him into them whenever you could, and while he still preferred a suit (you weren’t complaining), he wore them more and more.

He looked his fill while you stroked him through his jeans, and then he scooped you up in his arms and lay you back against the couch, stretching out on top of you. You pushed his jeans, socks and underwear off him as you kissed, lips and tongues warring in a battle you wanted to wage forever. When he was as gloriously naked as you, the softly golden tree lights catching on his obsidian hair, you looked into his eyes, and knew there was no one else you wanted to bicker with, make love with, chase around the room, shout at, or cuddle with. No one else filled up your heart or satisfied your body as Loki did.

And you leaned back like the cat that got the cream as he slid down your body and proceeded to make you far, far too worn out to hang any more tree decorations. At least for tonight.


End file.
